One Promise
by Stoogie
Summary: Les and Olivia are best friends. What happens what she returns as one of the upper class girls? This is my first fic! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

*~1894~*  
  
As the sky was getting darker, the two 6 year olds knew they would have to say good-bye as they did every night. Olivia would have to go home to her family and Les would have to go back to his. The two families didn't really get along though. Olivia's family just wasn't the most friendly people in the world. Her father was a good man, but he was quite a gambler. He would come home late every night, usually having won nothing. And her mother never really helped Olivia if she needed something or if she was hungry. Olivia basically grew up learning to do things on her own. Olivia also had two older sisters. They were more of the prissy type. The type of girls who won't let even one hair fall out of place. Les's family, however, was quite the opposite. His father was a factory worker who had decent pay. His mother who stayed at home to clean the house, cook, sew, or just anything to keep her busy. Sarah, Les's older sister, loved Les so much. She would sometimes take him grocery shopping with her or to go buy new books or something. David, the middle child, was a role model to Les. Les always looked up to David and always wanted to be like him when he got older. So around the Jacob's house Les could always find help. Olivia and Les absolutely hated leaving each other for they were the best of friends. Every morning the two would go and meet in front of their houses, they would sometimes play tag, play with their wooden swords, but their favorite thing to do was watch the newsies. They would always laugh when some people would buy papers from the newsies and then look for articles, but could somehow never find them in the newspapers. "Les, promise me that someday you and me will see at least one paper, so then we can trick everyone." "Okay, Olive" Les was the only person who ever called her Olive. She wouldn't even let her parents call her that. It was very important to Olivia how Les called her Olive, no one really understood why though. Les and Olivia played for the rest of the day, but finally had to say good- bye as usual, but they just figured that they would do the same routine the next day, however.they were wrong.  
  
*~The Next Day~*  
  
Les awoke as usual, got dressed, ate breakfast and went outside to meet Olive. As he was walking out the door he saw Olive in a big fancy car, crying, and waving good-bye. Les stayed staring in the direction that the car drove off in for a couple minutes until someone who was watching him came up and finally spoke. It was the landlord that owned the apartment building that Olive had been living in.  
"I bet your wondering why they left."  
"Yeah! Olive didn't tell me she was going to leave. She didn't even come to say good-bye to me."  
"She didn't know that she was going to leave until this morning. Apparently last night her father won a great sum of money while gambling. He won so much that they are going to be moving into a richer part of the city and live like the upper class people do."  
"Is Olive going to come back and visit?" Les asked.  
"I don't know, but I certainly doubt it. As they were leaving I heard her mother say to Olivia that they would never have to come back to see these foul streets ever again."  
Les didn't worry about this because he knew that Olive would somehow find a way to get back and see him. He knew she wouldn't desert him like this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyday Les would do his usually routine. Get dressed, eat breakfast, and go wait for Olive, but everyday she wasn't there. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years.  
  
Les was now 10. One night his father and Sarah had both died. They were working in the factory when all of a sudden the building lit on fire. Les had David had seen this horrible sight because they had gone looking for Sarah and their father. They saw hundreds of people running from the building in such panic and worry that no one could describe. Les and David would never forget the horrible sights of the grotesque burned up bodies being dragged out. They however never did find Sarah and their father.  
  
Les's mother was very sad about this tragic loss. She loved Sarah so much, but loved her husband like there was no tomorrow. She had never experienced a pain like this. The love of her life was now gone and she quickly fell into depression.  
  
"Mother are you alright?" David asked one day out of concern for his mother.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine will you please just get me a glass of water?"  
  
"Of course, but are you sure that you will be okay? I know this is very hard on you but we have to get through this together."  
  
"YES DAVID I'M FINE! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE GET ME A GLASS OF WATER!"  
  
About a week had gone by and Les's mother hadn't eaten anything. She was growing thinner and thinner, weaker and weaker. David had called to have a doctor come and see her. When he arrived and had checked her for things, he did not have good news.  
  
"Hello David. My name is Doctor Green."  
  
"Hi, it's very nice to meet you. Now do you know what is wrong with our mother?" David said as he looked over to Les who was now almost in tears.  
  
"Well your mother has fallen into a very serious type of depression. She will probably never eat because she is apparently still in shock from the loss of your sister and father. Now I'm not going to guarantee that she will survive, but if you can get her outside and have he start eating again, I'm sure she will make it."  
  
Les and David were relieved to hear the last part of that sentence.  
  
"Now I want you to call me in about a week so I can come back and check on her. Hopefully her condition will get better."  
  
"Thank you very much Doctor Green," David said as he led him to the door, "I will make sure to give you a call."  
  
Over the next few days, David and Les tried their very hardest to get their mother to eat or go outside and get some fresh air, but no matter what they did she still would not move. She had never experience a loss like this and didn't quite no how to handle it.  
  
It had now been four days since Doctor Green had visited them; the boys had made very little progress. She had finally started eating a warm bowl of soup, but only ate about half of it before she knocked the bowl over and started crying. Les was terrified. He had lost his best friend, his father, and his sister; he could not loose his mother too.  
  
On the seventh day David called Doctor Green again, just as he promised he would. When Doctor Green arrived, he looked over their mother and told them in the simplest way that he could, what was going to happen to their mother.  
  
She was going to die. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Thanks to everyone who is reading this and thanks for the reviews!  
  
I forgot to do a disclaimer in the beginning. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies. I only own Olivia.  
  
Les could not take the pain. He ran out the door with David calling after him, but finally decided just to let Les run, he knew he would come back.  
  
As Les was running the only words that were running through his mind were: She is going to die! She is going to die! He could not get those words out of his head.  
  
Les was running as fast as he could, not caring if he ran into anyone or knocked anything over, he just didn't care. Why was this happening to him? WHY? Les didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there, all he knew was he had to get out of that house.  
  
With all these thoughts going through his head Les didn't realize where he was going until he ran straight into someone. Les fell right now to the ground. As Les looked up he saw who it was.  
  
"Hi Jack. Hi Cups." Cups was Jack's girlfriend. She had short red hair, was a little bit shorter than Jack, and was 17 years old. Les had only met Cups a few times, but he knew that she was very nice. She always had a positive outlook on things.  
  
As Les looked at Jack, Jack knew that something was wrong. He could see pain and fear in Les's eyes.  
  
Jack turned to Cups and said, "Hey sweetie, why don't ya go finish sellin ya papes and I'll catch up wid ya later."  
  
"Alright," She said before quickly giving Jack a little kiss.  
  
Jack turned back to Les. He wanted to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"So where's Dave?" Jack asked trying to get Les to loosen up a little.  
  
"He's back at our apartment talking with Doctor Green about mother."  
  
Jack knew that Sarah and Mr. Jacobs had died, but he never knew that Mrs. Jacobs was ill.  
  
"Oh," was all Jack could say.  
  
"Yes, mother, has been very upset for the last week or so about father dying. I don't think anything this terrible has ever happened to her before and she just doesn't know how to handle it. David and I have been trying to get her to eat, but she just won't. I'm not even really sure what's wrong with her, all I know is that she's going to die."  
  
Jack didn't know what to say, he didn't even know what to think. Mrs. Jacobs was like a mother to him. She had always cared for him like any other mother. Jack pulled Les into a tight hug and could feel Les crying again because he could tell his shirt was getting soaked.  
  
"Why don't we go back to your apartment and see if Dave's okay?" It was actually more of a command than a question.  
  
Les agreed and they started walking back.  
  
"So what made ya call the doctor in the first place?" Jack asked not really knowing what else to say, but still had so many questions in his mind.  
  
"Well after my father died my mother fell into depression. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, and she wouldn't go outside to get any fresh air. One day me and David tried feeding her some soup. She got half way through it and hit the bowl across the table."  
  
"What does she do all day?"  
  
"She sometimes looks at old pictures of her and my father or she sits and the window sill and just looks up and the sky. I think she's praying to my father. I think he's her guardian angel. But the thing that she does most is just sit and cry. Sometimes is a soft little cry or sometimes it's big sobs of tears. She misses him so much."  
  
Les and Jack walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the apartment they saw David standing outside crying staring at a big black bag with something inside of it being gently placed into a carriage. Les and Jack both knew what it was. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Thanks again for the reviews! Keep reading!  
  
The funeral for Mrs. Jacobs was going to be in 3 days. Jack offered to let David and Les stay in the Lodging House for they had nowhere else to go. David and Les gathered up a few things that they felt they might need such as clothes, food, books, and money. They also took some things that were very special to them. David grabbed the article that Denton wrote for the newsboys strike and Les grabbed his wooden sword.  
  
*~The Day of the Funeral~*  
  
The day of the funeral was a very tragic day. All the newsies attended, for Mrs. Jacobs was like their real mother. Les, David, and Jack stood in front of all the boys. Jack and David were trying their very hardest not to break down and start crying in front of all the boys. Les however could not hold in his tears. He kept thinking about the way he would miss his mother tucking him in at night, or how she would read to him at night if he couldn't get to sleep. He was going to miss everything about her. He was going to miss her hugs, even the smell of her, and he'd miss the look in her eyes that would always say to Les that things would be okay. But this time things weren't going to be okay.  
  
After the funeral the boys went up to David and Les and said some nice words.  
  
"Your mother was such a great lady. I always loved her food," Said Mush as he gave Les and David both a hug.  
  
"I lost me mother too when I was a little boy, I know how hard this is," Blink said as he gave Les one of his big smiles that could brighten any ones day up.  
  
"Your mother was so generous to all us. I don't know how we could eva repay her." Race said as he gave David a hug.  
  
The rest of the boys went up and said things to David and Les, and then all left so the two brothers could have one last chance to talk to their mother before she was lowered into the ground.  
  
"Les, go wait over by that bench so I can talk to mother for a little bit." David said almost in tears and watched as Les walked away and was so proud of how strong he was being.  
  
David walked over to the coffin and said, "Mother, I know you're gone now, but I'll always be thinking of you. No matter what happens I'll never forget you. I'll make sure to watch over Les for you. I love you so much and I don't want you to forget that."  
  
David walked back over to Les and told him he could have a few minutes with their mother too.  
  
"Mother, I don't know if you can hear me but I love you so much. I want to make you be so proud of me. I hope I will live up to your expectations of me. I'm going to miss you so much. I don't." Les couldn't go on. He fell to the floor and started letting out big sobs of tears.  
  
David saw this and quickly walked over to Les and held him for a while. When Les was finished crying the boys put to roses on top of their mothers coffin and watched as it was lowered into the ground. David had to keep a tight grip on Les so he wouldn't be able to run and through himself onto the coffin.  
  
When David and Les were done at the cemetery and ready to leave they started heading back to the Lodging House. It was a very quiet walk; neither of the boys said a word. They just thought about how much they loved and missed their mother.  
  
When the brothers arrived at the Lodging House it was pretty late and the boys were already sleeping. Kloppman had stayed up to wait because he knew that David and Les would be staying with them now.  
  
David and Les walked up to the front desk and started putting their 5¢ on it for their first night at the Lodging House.  
  
"Oh no, you keep that for tonight," said Kloppman.  
  
"Thanks," said David and Les in unison.  
  
Kloppman showed the boys where their new beds would be. Les was on the top and David was on the bottom. The boys stayed up a little while longer and thought about their mother. They didn't think that they would be able to sleep at all that night. They lay there listening to the snores of the boys and sleep came very quickly. 


	5. Chapter 5

~Spatz thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to keep making you proud!  
  
About a year went by and Les and David had gotten into the swing of things. They both grew a lot closer to all of the newsies by living with them. Sure there were a few fights and disagreements, but all in all the brothers loved living there.  
  
Jack's girlfriend, Cups, lived in the girls Lodging House and had become like a big sister to Les. She did everything with Les that Sarah would do. She would read to him at night, help him sell some of his papers, or make special clothes for him. Les loved having Cups around.  
  
David on the other hand had gotten a girlfriend. Her name was Sunrise. She has brown wavy hair that came just below her shoulders and big beautiful brown eyes that you couldn't help but stare at. She was also just as smart as David. They could talk for hours and never get bored with each other. They talked about books, places in the world they wanted to visit, or political things like who was going to win the next election as mayor. David knew that he was falling in love with her.  
  
One day in summer while Les was selling his papers he saw a big group of upper class girls. They all started walking towards him with the most evil looking smiles on their faces. One of the girls stepped forward; Les suddenly recognized who it was. Olive. She looked so beautiful. Her long blondish hair flowed almost down to the middle of her back, with the most gorgeous blue eyes you could ever see, and was the shortest girl out of them but seemed to be the leader. She was about 5 feet tall when the rest of the girls were about 5'6'.  
  
"I want to buy a paper," she said holding out her money to Les.  
  
Les realized that she didn't notice who he was so he quickly handed her a paper and tried reaching for the money when Olive flicked it up in the air. Everyone watched it as it rolled down into the sewer.  
  
All the girls started rolling with laughter.  
  
"Nice one Olivia," said one of the girls as she gave her a high five.  
  
Les just stared at the sewer and then back at Olive.  
  
"Oops, my bad," Olive said with a sweet innocent smile on her face.  
  
The girls started turning around and walking away when Les yelled, "I can't believe you would do that. Just because you have more money doesn't mean you can treat people that way. You're not the girl that I use to know."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't know. Try to figure it out yourself, Olive."  
  
Les quickly turned and ran away from them leaving Olive and the rest of the girls in shock.  
  
"He had no right to call you Olive. He doesn't even know you," said one of the girls, which was followed by the rest of the group agreeing.  
  
"Yeah I know. The nerve of him being so rude to me like that. That no good street trash." Olive stated with a look of doubt on her face.  
  
The girls started walking away back towards their homes. The whole time Olive could not get Les out of her mind. She was asking herself so many questions. Why was he selling newspapers? Why didn't she recognize him? Why did she have to be so rude to him? Where was he living? 


	6. Chapter 6

Cups-I hope you like the next chapter girlie! Haha!  
  
Spatz-I hope you like the next chapter! Keep reading!  
  
Authors Note: Les and Olivia are 15 now and lets just say that the other newsies are about 17 or 18. I know that if Les were 15 all the newsies would be about 22 or 23, but I need to keep them in the Lodging House.  
  
Olive had begun walking through the dark streets of Manhattan all alone trying to find Les. She could only try to find him at night because what would her friends think of her if they found out that she wanted to go talk to a newsie.  
  
As she was walking she saw someone. It looked as if it where another newsie. As the figure became clearer and clearer she realized that it was another newsie. She could tell by the hat and suspenders. She carefully approached him not sure of how he would react to an upper class girl.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me find someone."  
  
"Yeah, shoah whos you lookin for?"  
  
"Les Jacobs."  
  
"Ohh Les, yeah ise can tell you where he is. He lives in the Newsboys Lodging House and actually that's where I'm headed to right now."  
  
"Oh great! Thanks a lot." Olive said with a huge smile on her face. "So what is your name?"  
  
"My names Spot Conlon and ise live in Brooklyn. I'm the most feared newsie in almost all of New York." You could see the power in his eyes as he said this. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Olivia Parker, I live in the upper class part of Manhattan."  
  
"Wow! So do youse have like maids and butlers, and do live in a big mansion and have a big carriage.?" Spot had so many questions because he had never actually talked to one of the upper class girls.  
  
"So uh how old is you?"  
  
"I'm 15. How old are you?"  
  
"Two weeks ago I turned 17."  
  
The two talked the rest of the way home about things they like, don't like, or just anything that came to mind. Every now and Spot would look up and Olive and see her staring at him. Olive couldn't help but look at his eyes. She thought they were the most gorgeous things she'd ever seen. She loved the way his eyes turned bluer when he smiled and turned almost gray when he was sad.  
  
Spot was also guilty of staring at Olive a few times. He loved looking at her smile. Her smile could brighten up anyone's day. When she smiled it just caught on to him, which made him smile. Spot didn't know what was happening, he had never had this happen when he was with a girl before.  
  
As the approached the Lodging House Olive stopped Spot before he could go inside.  
  
"Spot, I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here and being such nice company for me."  
  
"Aw it was no problem. I had a lot of fun too." Spot said before he leaned in and gave her a hug.  
  
As they pulled apart Spot saw Olive smiling which drew him to her. Spot quickly leaned in and kissed her. He looked at Olive to see if it was the right thing to do. She had the biggest smile on her face and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Spot wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible.  
  
Just then someone opened the door, "No, Kloppman the.." his voice trailed off as he saw who was in front of him and who she was kissing. The two stopped when they heard the voice. Olive turned to see Les staring at her with wide eyes. He quickly turned around and slammed the door in their faces. The whole time Spot was staring at Olive with a confused look on his face. Why was Les being so rude to her when she came to visit him? 


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Just to let you know, I don't think that I'll be sending out the next chapter until like maybe this weekend on maybe Monday because I'm kinda busy this week because today is my birthday (Yeah! I'm 14!!) and then I have to baby-sit and I have lots more stuff too! But I'm still not exactly sure who I want Olivia to end up with so if you want to email me or IM me or whatever just tell me who you would want! Spot or Les.  
  
Keep reading! -Stoogie  
  
E-mail- hilary482@hotmail.com AIM-A23dancer 


	8. Chapter 8

Cups-You're just going to have to wait to see who she ends up with!  
  
Clem-Thanks for the idea with Les and Spot! I might do it like that.  
  
"Les wait! Stop!" Olive was chasing Les up the stairs as quickly as possible; she needed to explain things to him. "Les will you stop? Let me explain!"  
  
Les ran into the newsies room and slammed the door in her face, which made her stumble backwards a little bit. Olive felt so bad but why was Les acting like this? Maybe he was still really mad at her for being so rude to him the other day when he was selling his papes. Olive just stood outside the boy's room not sure if to go in or just let Les cool off a little.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" came a voice from behind her. It was Spot.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope I can get him to talk to me," Olive lied, she wasn't okay.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about anything? Because you know that I'm here for you."  
  
"Yeah I know. I just really need to talk to Les right now. I need to know why he's so upset."  
  
"Alright well I'm gunna go downstairs and talk to Jacky Boy for a little bit." Spot leaned in to kiss her before he left, but Olive turned her head.  
  
"Spot now is just not the right time."  
  
"That's okay Olivia, I understand." As Spot turned to walk downstairs Olive opened the door to the boy's room and saw the room was empty except for a bed in the very corner with Les laying on it and his back towards Olive. She quietly approached his bed and sat on the side of it.  
  
"Hey, Les."  
  
"Hi. What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I just came to talk to you. Ya know about like why you're so mad at me. And I came to apologize about the other day. I shouldn't have done that to you or anyone. I have to learn that I can't treat people like that, it's just not right. I'm really sorry Les. Can you forgive me?  
  
"I don't know. That day when I saw you I was so happy to see you, but then when you started being mean to me I wished that I'd never of seen you again in my life."  
  
"I know Les and you don't have any idea how sorry I really feel. I would never do anything to hurt you. You were my best friend."  
  
"Yeah I know. I guess I can forgive you as long as you promise not to do it again."  
  
"Oh of course I promise!"  
  
Olive and Les sat there smiling until Olive pulled him into a big hug.  
  
"Oh gosh Les I've missed you so much."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Les said as they pulled apart from the hug. "Uhh listen I need to talk to you about something else too. What exactly happened with you and Spot before?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. I was walking over here to come talk to you when I ran into him. He showed me the way over here and we talked the whole way and then before I knew it, he kissed me. I'm not really even sure how he feels about me or how I feel about him. I think I'm going to talk to him later about it."  
  
"Oh. Well Olive I need to tell you something about Spot. Spot isn't exactly the boyfriend kinda guy. He usually has his way with girls and then leaves them the next day to go find some other desperate girl who's madly in love with him."  
  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
  
As Les and Olive were talking upstairs Jack and Spot were talking right below them.  
  
"Jack, this girl is amazing. We talked the whole way over here, she's just so funny and nice and.perfect. I've never felt this way about a girl before."  
  
"Wow Spot this doesn't seem like you. I mean the longest you've liked a girl was for about two days, but this time it seems different. You should definetly tell her how you feel."  
  
"I don't know. She's an upper class girl. She would never go out with someone like me."  
  
"Ya never know Spot. She could really like you too. Just tell her how you feel. You'll feel much better if you do."  
  
"Yeah you're right Jack. I'm gunna tell her how I feel." Spot was so excited, he couldn't wait to tell her how he felt about her. 


	9. Chapter 9

~Sorry it took so long for me to write the next chapter. I'll try to send out at least one chapter a week.  
  
Olive and Les came down the stairs after about 30 minutes of talking, apologizing, and hearing about what the other had been up to over the last 9 years.  
  
Spot and Jack stood up as the heard Olive and Les coming, "Hey Olivia, can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, I really need to talk to you about something Spot but I have to get home soon so my parents don't worry about me."  
  
"Oh well I can walk you home and then we can talk because I don't want you out in the streets all by yourself after midnight."  
  
"Oh okay. Thanks Spot." Olive turned to say good-bye to Les, "Bye Les. I don't know when I'll see you again, but I'll come and visit you soon." Olive and Les hugged and then she turned to go out the door.  
  
For the first couple of minutes neither Olive or Spot said anything until Spot broke the silence.  
  
"Uhhh Olivia I need to tell you something important and I just sorta have to get it off my chest."  
  
"Yeah, well I need to talk to you about something that Les told me."  
  
"Well, you can go first," Spot replied.  
  
"Okay well when Les and I were talking he told me that I shouldn't get involved with you because you have a reputation for having your way with girls and then leaving them the next day. I don't want to be another one of your girls so I think we should just forget about that kiss and move on and pretend like nothing happened."  
  
"Wow, I never thought you were gunna say that. Ya see that is what usually happens whenevers I meet a new goil, but I was just talking to Jack before and I was told him about you and I honestly said that I'd never met a goil like youse before and that's not a bad thing."  
  
"But Spot how can I be sure that I'm not going to be another one of your girls?" Olive asked.  
  
"Because you have to believe me! I'm not lying to youse and I've never felt this way about a girl before. And usually when I see a girl I only judge her on what she looks like. But when I'm with you I see much more than just good looks and every time I see you I get this feeling and I'm really happy just to be by you. I guess I just really like you."  
  
They were now standing in front of Olive's house. Olive was stunned by what she had just heard.  
  
"Oh Spot, that sounded very sincere, like it came from your heart. I believe you now and I really like you too."  
  
Both of them started smiling. Olive quickly pulled him into a big kiss. When they were done Olive looked up at her big house.  
  
"Well I better go. When am I going to see you again?" Olive asked.  
  
"Tomorrow I'll be sellin papes in Manhattan. I'll probably be somewhere around Central Park so just come and find me."  
  
"Okay bye Spot." Olive gave him a quick kiss and ran inside her house.  
  
She walked up the stairs as quietly as possible and slipped into her bed.  
  
Olive fell asleep with thoughts of Spot in her mind. Spot fell asleep with thoughts of Olivia in his mind. And Les fell asleep with thoughts of Olive in his mind. 


	10. Chapter 10

--Thanks for the reviews!  
  
A few weeks had passed and Olive and Spot had become very close. They spent all of their time together except when Olive was in school and Spot was selling his papers. Olive didn't even care what her friends thought of Spot, she barely talked to them anymore, the newsies had become her closest friends.  
  
One night Spot was walking Olive to her house thinking that everything was so perfect in their world; nothing could go wrong as long as they had each other.  
  
When they turned the corner onto Olive's street they saw something happening up by her house. Spot and Olive looked at each other and ran as fast as they could to see what was happening. They saw three policemen facing pistols at the door, four men holding what looked to be two very heavy bags, and another policeman standing in the street trying to see things through the windows.  
  
"What's going on sir?" Olive asked the policeman that was standing in the street.  
  
"Well I was just walking down the street when I heard three gun shots come from up there," he pointed to the second floor of Olive's house, "so I went and knocked on the door but no one answered so I tried the doorknob but it was locked. I yelled and asked who was in there and I kept getting no response until finally I heard a man's voice. He said that I better leave the area otherwise he would shoot me. So I left the house to go get some back up, but when we came back there were two bodies lying on the sidewalk. We carefully approached them and realized they were dead. They were both women's bodies and it looked as if the one body had been shot in the head once and the other body had been shot in the leg and then in the head. We're still trying to identify the bodies, but we're guessing that one of them is his wife and the other looks to be a prostitute."  
  
"Sir, I live here. I might be able to identify the bodies for you," Olive's voice was a little shaky. She wasn't sure if she wanted to look or not. If one of the bodies was her mother she didn't want to have to live with the fact that her father had killed her.  
  
"Okay miss, please come this way with me."  
  
Spot grabbed on to Olive's hand to let her know that he wouldn't leave her. As they walked over to the bodies Spot could feel Olive stiffen up so he squeezed her hand tighter.  
  
The policeman unzippered the first body bag and what they saw was the most grotesque sight they had ever seen. There was blood all over the face and it looked so pale, and it seemed as if their eyes were just staring at them. Olive turned her head onto Spot's shoulder. She couldn't look at it anymore. She knew it was her mother. Olive looked up at Spot and made sure not to look at the body and said, "Yes, that's my mother."  
  
The three made their way over to the second body. As the policeman started unzippering the second bag Olive took a deep breath to prepare herself for the horrific sight she was about to see. She looked into the bag and the woman looked even worse than her mother. The women also looked very pale, and had the same eyes, but the blood on her was a lot worse. It was all over her body. It was in her hair, on her clothes, down her legs, and even in her fingernails. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know this women." Olive didn't know who she was, but could definitely figure out what she did. She was wearing a very tight low cutting shirt which showed half of her stomach, a very short skirt that went up about 4 or 5 inches about her knee, black tights that were only pulled up to about her knees, and ankle high black books.  
  
"Our guess to what happened is that your father brought home this prostitute, they had their fun and she was getting ready to leave, but your father didn't want her to go. She kept fighting against him, but he wouldn't let go of her. We then think that your mother walked in and saw what was happening so he shot her once in the head and then tried shooting the prostitute in the head to, but instead got her leg and then shot her in the head. I think when I was knocking on the door and nobody answered he was raping her and then when I came back he was finished and threw the bodies out through the door. But that's just what we think that happened, we're not sure if it's precise, but we think it's pretty close. And you're father is still in the house. We're not sure if he's still alive and just waiting for us to come in or if he couldn't take the pressure and shot himself too."  
  
Just when the officer had finished telling the story three policemen came out holding her fathers limp body. Olive and Spot ran over to see if he was still alive. They could easily tell that he had shot himself in the head. Olive couldn't hold it in anymore; she broke down in tears. She didn't even like her parents; she didn't know why she was crying.  
  
"Olivia, do you wanna get away from here for a little bit?" Spot asked her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Spot." Olive grabbed his hand and they turned around and started walking not really sure where they were going.  
  
Spot wasn't really sure what to say at a time like this, "So do you think you're gunna have a funeral for 'em?"  
  
"No, I don't really care what happens to them anymore. I'm just worried about where I'm going to stay. Hopefully the boys will let me stay at the Lodging House."  
  
"Why don't you just come stay with me in Brooklyn? We could be together all the time then."  
  
"Oh Spot I can't. Some of my friends still live here and I could never leave Les again. I would miss him too much. I'm sorry Spot."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right Olivia. Lets just go to the Lodging House and ask Jack if you can stay there."  
  
Olive and Spot walked silently the rest of the way hand in hand. 


	11. Chapter 11

-Sorry it took so long to get out the next chapter.  
  
"Spot, do you think Jack will let me stay with him? I don't know him very well and I would be the only girl living there. I'm not sure if he's going to be okay with that." Olive for some reason was getting nervous about asking Jack if she could stay with him. What would he say? If he said yes, would he really want her there or would he just try to be nice? What would the other newsies think with a girl living there? Maybe living with Spot would be a better idea. No, she thought, I just can't go all the way to Brooklyn. I still have to be in Manhattan so I would just be walking back and forth a lot.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Olivia," Spot said trying to comfort her. He could tell she was nervous. "I know Jack will let you stay with him. He's such a nice guy and I know he would never say no to such a pretty goil like you."  
  
Olive smiled and looked down because she knew she was blushing. Spot kissed her on the cheek to let her know everything was going to be okay.  
  
Back at the Lodging House Les and Jack were sitting in the bunkroom talking. Les had said that he needed to get something off his chest and Jack was the only person he could talk to about this.  
  
"So what's up Les? Is anything wrong?" Jack went and sat on Race's bottom bunk and looked across to Les who was sitting on Snipeshooters bunk.  
  
"Well ya see I sorta have some um ya know uh." Les studdered and just couldn't get the words to come out.  
  
"Come on Les what's the matter?"  
  
"Girl problems," Les looked down at his feet. He could feel his cheeks turning red.  
  
"Goil problems? Well you've come to the right guy," Jack said smiling proudly of himself, "what kinda goil problems?"  
  
"I kinda have a crush on this one girl and I really wanna tell her how I feel but she's seeing someone else and I don't know how she feels about me."  
  
"Can you tell me who the girl is?"  
  
"Well, it's uh..okay the girl is." Les was about to tell Jack when he heard Spot's voice yell from downstairs.  
  
"Hey Jack. Jack. Where are youse? I really need to talk to ya about something important," Spot yelled from downstairs not realizing he was interrupting Jack and Les's conversation.  
  
Jack turned towards the door, "Hold up, Spot I'll be down in a minute." He turned back to Les, "can we finish talking about this later? We can go up on the roof tonight where theres no distractions because this sounds really important to you. Okay?"  
  
"Alright," Les agreed but inside he was saying no, I want to finish talking about this now. Spot took his best friend and now he was taking Jack away from his conversation; which was very important to him. Les couldn't hold it inside of him anymore, he had to tell someone how he felt about Olive and he knew he could trust Jack and right when he was about to tell him Spot has to come and bother them. He's the leader of Brooklyn, shouldn't he be over there instead of in Manhattan?  
  
Jack and Les both walked down the stairs to find Spot and Olive standing in the doorway holding hands and smiling at each other. It broke Les's heart to see Olive so happy with Spot. He wished he could be there holding Olive's hand and smiling at her instead of Spot. She was to good for Spot, she would be better off with him. "Hi Olivia," Les said trying to get her to look at him instead of Spot.  
  
"Oh hey Les," Olive said finally peeling her eyes away from Spot, "I haven't seen you in awhile."  
  
Yeah because you spend all of you time with Spot. Les was dying to say this but somehow he kept it inside. "So how have you been?"  
  
"Oh I've been pretty good," she looked over at Spot and smiled, "how bout yourself?"  
  
"I'm alright I guess." There was an akward silence between everyone. "Well I'm kinda tired so I'm gunna go lie down for a little while. I'll talk to you tonight Jack." Les turned to go upstairs into the bunkroom.  
  
"Maybe I'll see you later tonight Les," Olive called.  
  
Les gave her a little smile even though he doubted that he would see her tonight or even tomorrow, "Yeah see ya."  
  
"So what can I do for you Spot?" The three of them turned to go sit on the couch that was in the lobby.  
  
"Actually I was wondering if you could do something for Olivia. We just came from her house and something happened to her parents, I won't get into that now, but to make this short can she stay here with you in Manhattan? She doesn't have any place to live and she doesn't want to live with me in Brooklyn because she doesn't want to leave her friends here and she doesn't want to keep going back and forth. So can she? It would mean a lot to me Jacky-boy, if you would let her stay."  
  
"Of course she can stay here. It would be no problem, but I'm just reminding you that you'd be the only goil heah. But you do have Les that you can talk to and my goilfriend Cups is over heah a lot and I'm sure you'll like her, and all the guys are real nice here so I'm sure you'll fit right in."  
  
Olive ran over and hugged Jack. "Oh Jack, I'm so happy you're letting me stay. I promise I won't be a bother. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Yeah thanks Jacky-boy. You're a real pal." Spot stood up and spit shook with Jack. "I have to be goin back to Brooklyn now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Okay bye Spot." Jack said.  
  
"I'll miss you Spot." Olive said.  
  
"I'll miss ya too, doll face." Spot kissed Olive before he left and waved to Jack.  
  
As Spot left Jack turned to Olive. "Come with me, I'll show you wear your bunk is gunna be. I really hope youse gunna like staying here." Olive followed Jack up the stairs and into the bunkroom. She had never realized how many boys actually lived at the Lodging House. "This heahs Race, Blink, Skittery, Dave, and Mush," Jack started naming off all their names as he showed her to her bunk, "and this is Snitch, Dutchy, Bumlets, and Crutchy. And over here is Itey, Snoddy, Jake, and Pie Eater. Sitting over there is Boots, Les, and Snipeshooter. I know you'll never remember all those names, but that's okay. And heah is you're bunk. You get to have it all to yourself so you can pick either the top or the bottom. Right next to you is Les who's on top, and David who's on the bottom."  
  
"I think I'll take the top bunk."  
  
"I figured you'd pick that one. Well I've got to go meet Les up on the roof for a little bit, but if you need anything just come up and ask me or you can ask one of the guys. Hey Race get over heah," Jack yelled across the room. A short Italian boy started walking over to them. "Race, this is Olivia take her over by youse guys and introduce her. She's going to be stayin heah so be nice."  
  
"Sure thing Jack. Come on over by us Olivia." Race said as he pointed to where he was sitting before. Jack watched Race introduce her to the guys and invited her to play poker with them and once Jack could tell that she was settling in he went up on the roof to talk to Les. 


	12. Chapter 12

As Jack walked up the stairs to the roof he could feel his feet getting heavier by each step. He had worked very hard today and was extremely tired. He hoped the conversation with Les wouldn't be very long, but he had a feeling it would be. When Jack finally got to the last step he saw Les sitting on the ledge and looking down at all the people on the streets below. "Hey," Les jumped up startled not realizing that Jack had been standing there. "What were you gunna tell me before? It sounded kinda serious. I think you were just about to tell me which girl you have a crush on and that's when Spot walked in yelling. He can be so inconsiderate at times."  
  
"Oh yeah, well I've sorta been having feelins for this girl, but she's seeing someone else. And I just have to tell someone who it is and I feel I can trust you the most."  
  
"Well what about Dave? Can't youse talk to him about this?"  
  
"I guess I could, but I just don't really like talking to my brother about girls. And plus I rarely see him anymore because whenever he's not selling papes he's off with his girlfriend, Sunrise."  
  
"Oh I see. So can you tell me who the goil is Les?"  
  
"Yeah its uhhh.um.uh okay it's," Les took a deep breath, "it's Olive." Jack went and sat next to Les. He was stunned at this. He never thought that Les would like the same girl as Spot Conlon. "and I know that she's dating Spot and I know that I probably don't have a chance with her, but I just had to tell someone. I don't even know how this happened. I think I started having feelings for her the first time I saw her in like 7 years. I was sellin my papes and she was with her rich friends and even though she was mean to me I still couldn't stop thinking about her. Ever since that day I've thought about her nonstop. I don't know what to do Jack."  
  
Jack still sat in shock. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to help Les get Olivia, but at the same time he didn't because then he would be taking her away from Spot and he had never seen Spot be so happy, this was the longest relationship Spot ever had and he didn't want to take that away from him. "Well Les I really don't know what to tell you. You and Spot are both good friends of mine. Whichever man gets her will be happy but then the other one will be sad. I can tell that Spot really likes this goil so I just need to know how much you like her? If you think you like her so much and you just hafta tell her how you feel then I'm not stopping you, but if you think this is just a crush and it will pass over soon then I think you should keep it to yourself."  
  
"I really like her a lot, Jack. I actually think that I-that I might be falling in love with her," Les paused to see if Jack would say anything, when he didn't Les continued. "I know that I shouldn't but I just can't help it anymore. Whenever I see her I get so nervous and whenever I don't see her I get nervous just thinking about her."  
  
"Les, youse going to hafta tell her. Ya never know, she could feel the same way about you or."  
  
"Or she could not feel the same way about me and just think that I'm stupid for telling her and I could ruin our friendship."  
  
"You hafta tell her."  
  
"You're right Jack, I'm gunna tell her. I'm gunna tell her the next time I see her. Thanks for talking to me Jack."  
  
"It was no problem," Jack yawned and stretched his arms over his head, "I'm tired. I'm gunna go to bed and don't be afraid to come and ask me if you need anymore help. Good night Les."  
  
"Good night Jack." Les looked back down at the people on the streets. He saw one couple holding hands as they walked up and down the Manhattan streets together. He saw another couple walk out of a restaurant carrying food in little boxes. He saw another couple walk up to an apartment stoop and kiss good night as the lady turned and walked into her apartment. Would that ever be him? Would he ever be able to find someone like that? Someone to walk around with at night, someone to go to restaurants with, someone to kiss goodnight? He watched more couples walk around and do there things for the evening and when he looked real closely he could see himself walking around with a lady at night, that part was very clear to him. But the problem was he could never see the woman's face, that part was always blurry. 


End file.
